El Salto de Navidad
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Ahora que por fin ha encontrado a Jasper, Alice no desea más que un beso suyo para Navidad. ¿Podrá él, tan temeroso de enamorarse, concederle ese deseo? JxA. Entrada para el Contest: S.L.N.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

Titulo: El Salto de Navidad

Penname: Sweetsugarhoney

Summary: Ahora que por fin ha encontrado a Jasper, Alice no desea más que un beso suyo para Navidad. ¿Podrá él, tan temeroso de enamorarse, concederle ese deseo?

Pareja a Trabajar: Jasper/Alice

Número de palabras: 5197

Imagen utilizada: Nº2 – Punto de Encuentro

Canción utilizada: Nº14 – "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" - Frank Sinatra.

Frase utilizada: Nº19 – "¿Quieres ser mi regalo de Navidad?"

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

* * *

><p><strong>El Salto de Navidad<strong>

Alice se paró en seco, sus zapatillas de ballet hundiéndose en la blanca nieve del bosque canadiense. Su compañero de viaje casi sigue de largo, pero se detuvo al verla ahí, paralizada, mirando a la distancia. No dudó un segundo en correr de nuevo a su lado para verificar que estuviera bien. Era inevitable, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. Si le pasara algo… Si de pronto le pasara algo y ya no la tuviera…

Habían pasado tres meses desde su primer encuentro en aquella cafetería de Philadelphia, y los relatos de la pequeña vampira sobre un futuro con aquel clan Cullen los había llevado en su travesía hasta el norte del continente, en una búsqueda que quién sabe cuánto duraría. Pero a Jasper no le importaba. Podía pasarse el resto de su existencia sólo caminando con Alice por el mundo, aunque nunca llegaran a ninguna parte. El ex Confederado había atravesado los últimos años de su no-vida vagando, aferrándose a la nada, sin encontrar sentido alguno a su existencia y preguntándose si no le valdría más correr al medio de una ciudad, gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era un asesino despiadado, y rogar que le dieran muerte antes de que siguiera viviendo de la sangre de otros. Ahora que estaba con Alice, seguía sin entender por qué es que merecía seguir existiendo, pero al menos tenía un camino, y una compañera que parecía querer recorrerlo junto a él. Si llegaban o no a alguna parte, a Jasper realmente le era indistinto. Lo único que no le sería indistinto era verse de nuevo solo, sin esa dulce presencia a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Qué ves? —le preguntó, seguro de que la muchacha estaba una vez más sumergida en una de sus visiones del futuro.

Pero la vampira, a veces tan similar a un duendecillo, alzó la pálida mano y le señaló algo que había captado su atención a la distancia. Jasper siguió con los ojos la dirección que ella le marcaba y entendió que se había equivocado. No era ninguna visión del futuro lo que la había maravillado de esa manera, sino _un pequeño pino cubierto de nieve e iluminado desde el tronco hasta la punta de la rama más alta_, indicándole a algún desprevenido la época del año en la que se encontraban.

—No puedo creer que casi lo olvidamos. Estamos en vísperas de Navidad, Jasper —sonrió ella, mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes, tan blancos como la nieve que pisaban.

El sureño frunció el ceño, sin comprender el entusiasmo de su compañera. No era la primera vez. Alice tendía a entusiasmarse por cosas de las que Jasper ni siquiera se percataba, o que hacía décadas que habían dejado de importarle.

—Eso parece —dijo, totalmente inmutable, y comenzó a alejarse otra vez, siguiendo camino.

Esta vez fue Alice la que frunció el entrecejo. Hubiera querido quedarse un poco más viendo lo que a su parecer era un espectáculo encantador, pero en cambio exhaló un suspiro y corrió a seguir a Jasper una vez más.

—¿No te gusta la Navidad? —le preguntó. No tenía reproches, sólo curiosidad.

—No sé… No he celebrado una sola Navidad desde que me fui de casa a la guerra. Y de eso hace más de 80 años —le explicó lo más resumidamente que pudo—. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien cómo es una Navidad."

Alice se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras. No le gustaba pensar que su compañero había estado solo y afligido todo ese tiempo, sin tener siquiera un día al año para dejar entrar la alegría a su corazón. ¡Cuántas Navidades podrían haber compartido si lo hubiera encontrado antes! Pero el destino tenía sus mañas, ella lo sabía bien, y había querido que esta fuera su primera Navidad juntos, aunque él no encontrara nada especial en ello.

—¿Tú celebras la Navidad? —la pregunta del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí… Podría decirse que sí.

El rubio vampiro hizo una mueca, no muy feliz con su respuesta.

—Creí que habías dicho que habías estado sola todos estos años.

—Sí, he estado sola todos estos años —confirmó ella, lo cual hizo al hombre que caminaba a su lado volver a fruncir el ceño, confundido.

—¿Y con quién has celebrado, entonces?

Alice se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar ahogar una pequeña risa.

—Yo diría que contigo —contestó divertida, y se sentó bajo un pino cuya base aún no estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve—. Ven, tomemos un descanso —le dijo con una sonrisa, palmeando la hierba a su lado para indicarle que quería que se sentara junto a ella.

Después de tantas semanas juntos, Jasper se había acostumbrado a los espontáneos descansos de Alice. No eran realmente descansos, ya que los vampiros no conocían el cansancio físico. Eran más bien excusas de esa encantadora mujercita para conversar un rato con él, y al tejano no le molestaba seguirle la corriente.

Al principio le había costado mucho abrirse lo suficiente como para tener un diálogo normal con ella. Los años de guerra, especialmente los que había vivido como vampiro, lo habían entrenado para desconfiar de todo y de todos. Hasta de Peter y Charlotte había llegado a dudar en alguna ocasión. ¿Por qué hacerle caso a su corazón y confiar ciegamente en una persona que apenas conocía? Pero Alice tenía algo tan especial, una inocencia tan grande, que no le había costado más que un par de semanas lograr que Jasper empezara a hablar con ella, al principio de cosas triviales o sencillas, y luego de cosas más profundas como su pasado. A pesar de lo que dictaba su conocimiento y su experiencia, al tejano le costaba pensar que alguien como ella pudiera traicionarlo. Pero lo peor es que, si lo hiciera, él ni siquiera se arrepentiría. Ella era su última esperanza, y si tuviera que morir, prefería morir a manos de ella, para no tener que afrontar una vez más esa existencia de tanto vacío y remordimiento.

El joven se sentó junto a su compañera y recargó su espalda sobre el mismo tronco, todavía procesando la última respuesta de ella.

—¿Cómo es eso de que has celebrado la Navidad conmigo? Sólo nos conocemos hace tres meses.

Alice volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba cuando él se relajaba y le daba el gusto de ponerse a charlar un rato.

—Tú me conoces hace tres meses. Yo te conozco hace treinta años, ¿recuerdas?

Jasper dejó escapar una de esas risas que raramente se permitía dejar salir, aunque se habían hecho mucho más frecuentes en las últimas semanas.

—Recuerdo. Pero no nos hemos encontrado sino hasta ahora. No sé de qué manera pudiste haber pasado la Navidad conmigo antes.

La morocha abrió el bolsito que llevaba a todos lados con ella y sacó su cuaderno de dibujos.

—Has estado conmigo en mis visiones, y te he capturado en mis dibujos. Quizás tú no lo supieras, pero en todas mis Navidades has estado tú y sólo tú conmigo.

Jasper sintió el amor fluir de ella y se dejó envolver por él. Sabía que Alice lo había buscado porque había visto que tendrían un futuro juntos. Sabía que sus visiones le habían dicho que él estaría con ella, y sospechaba que eso había hecho que la diminuta vampira se decidiera a enamorarse de él, pensando que era él su futuro. Lo que Jasper no sabía, ni tampoco entendía, era por qué ella seguía sintiendo eso por él ahora que lo conocía, ahora que había visto sus cicatrices y oído muchas de las atrocidades que había hecho para ganárselas.

—¿Y qué hemos hecho en tus Navidades? —le preguntó tímidamente, haciendo sonreír a Alice.

—Pues… Tú no has hecho mucho en realidad —rió ella—. Básicamente, lo que hago cada Navidad es elegir un árbol que me guste mucho y decorarlo con los dibujos que he hecho durante el año. Así que tú lo que haces es colgar de mi árbol y dejar que te mire toda la noche.

Si aún tuviera sangre corriendo por sus venas, Jasper seguramente se habría sonrojado. No lo hizo, pero sonrió.

—Bueno… ¿Quieres elegir un árbol y que te ayude a colgar tus dibujos de este año? —se ofreció.

A Alice se le iluminó el rostro casi tanto como ese pino que había llamado su atención un rato antes.

—¿De verdad?

—No quisiera interferir con tu tradición —asintió él, sonriendo. No tenía espíritu navideño, y probablemente nunca lo tendría. Pero sí tenía ganas de ver a Alice feliz, y por ella lo haría.

La vampira se arrojó a sus brazos, emocionada, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo a buscar el árbol perfecto. Por un momento, Jasper se quedó paralizado. La empatía no le ayudaba en nada a la hora de aprender cómo manejar los arranques afectivos de Alice. Había pasado décadas sin saber lo que era un abrazo, mucho menos el cosquilleo de un par de labios suaves contra su piel devastada.

Después de tres meses aún le impresionaba la pureza de las emociones que emanaban de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un ser tan dulce, si María le había enseñado que los vampiros eran todos despiadados, y así tenía que ser él también si quería sobrevivir en ese mundo? Nunca se había puesto a pensar que tal vez hubiera excepciones. Porque si había alguien a quien no le cabía la palabra despiadada, ésa era Alice. Ella era todo lo contrario, todo lo que él creía que no volvería a encontrar en una persona. Ni siquiera los humanos que había conocido tenían el corazón que ella parecía tener. Tal vez no latía, pero qué vivo estaba, con todas esas emociones hermosas alcanzando a todo el que la rodeaba.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, el joven caballero se puso de pie y la siguió. Ella escogió un árbol y de inmediato se puso a arrancar dibujos de su cuaderno, entregándoselos a Jasper para que colgase uno en cada rama, según indicaciones de ella, por supuesto.

_—Deja que tu corazón se haga liviano, el próximo año todos nuestros problemas se perderán de vista…_ —la oyó cantar él, mientras colgaba tímidamente un perfecto dibujo de su propio rostro—. _Que tengas una feliz Navidad…_

—Cantas muy bonito, Alice —comentó él. Valía la pena halagar su voz de soprano para oírla cantar un poco más con esa alegría que brotaba de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Jazz —sonrió ella, usando el sobrenombre que hacía poco le había puesto y entregándole ahora un dibujo de la familia Cullen en la sala de estar—. _Algún día, pronto, todos vamos a estar juntos, si el destino lo permite…_

Terminaron de decorar el árbol y se sentaron frente a él a ver la obra terminada.

—Me encanta —sonrió ella con ojos brillantes, y Jasper no pudo más que seguirla en su alegría.

—¿Esos de aquella rama son el doctor Cullen y su compañera? —preguntó, señalando una rama de la izquierda.

—Sí, Carlisle y Esme —asintió satisfecha. Le encantaba que Jasper ya se estuviera interiorizando en quién era cada uno de la familia a la que estaban buscando unirse—. Y los de allá son Rose y Emmett —indicó, apuntando a otra rama.

—¿Y esos dos que están peleando son Emmett y Edward? Creí que dijiste que Edward era tranquilo.

—Ese que está peleando con Emmett no es Edward, eres tú —rió Alice.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Jasper, preocupado—. ¿Nos llevaremos mal?

—No, en absoluto. Es que a Emmett le gusta jugar a la lucha, pero Edward no es buen contrincante, así que tú lucharás con él. Serán buenos amigos —lo tranquilizó ella.

—Mejor —suspiró él, aliviado, pero su rostro volvió a tensarse al percatarse de otro dibujo al que no había prestado atención al momento de colgarlo—. ¿Esa que está tocando el piano con otro hombre eres tú?

—Sí, Edward me está enseñando a tocar —le explicó, pero Jasper gruñó bajito de todos modos. No le gustaba pensar que Alice se acercara tanto a otro hombre que no fuera él—. Es sólo Edward, Jazz, no te pongas celoso —rió la duendecillo, aunque claramente deleitada por la reacción de su compañero.

—No estoy celoso —replicó él. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía bien cómo se sentía estar celoso. Tal vez sí fueran celos, pero ¿cómo saberlo, si nunca le había importado tanto una persona como para celarla?

Alice volvió a ahogar una pequeña risa y decidió premiar la actitud protectora de Jasper mostrándole otro dibujo.

—¿Ves ese de la punta? Somos tú y yo el día de nuestra boda —le dijo con suavidad, conteniendo un suspiro.

Jasper frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Boda?

—Sí.

—¿Los vampiros se casan? —preguntó con sorpresa. A Alice le alegró enormemente la reacción de Jasper. No se había echado atrás para decirle que no podía ser, que él nunca se casaría con ella, sino que simplemente le había preguntado con curiosidad si esa era una posibilidad.

—Pues los Cullen sí. Carlisle y Esme están casados, y también Rosalie y Emmett. Probablemente también Edward se case algún día cuando encuentre una compañera. Y tú y yo nos casaremos también, y ellos estarán en nuestra boda.

El sureño levantó las cejas, aún sorprendido, pero una diminuta sonrisa se coló entre sus labios.

—Es gracioso. Aún no nos hemos besado y ya has visto que nos casaremos —soltó, pero pronto se arrepintió, y Alice lo notó por la espontánea ola de vergüenza que escapó de su cuerpo—. No es que esté diciendo que nos besaremos… Aunque bueno, si nos casaremos entonces supongo que… Ya no sé ni lo que digo, Alice, tus visiones me hacen decir cosas extrañas —remató él, bajando la cabeza lleno de incomodidad.

La muchacha del cabello corto no pudo evitar reír, y a Jasper le hizo pensar en decenas de campanitas sonando con el viento. Odiaba sentirse avergonzado, pero la más grande de las vergüenzas no se comparaba con el placer de oírla reír de ese modo tan alegre.

La miró un instante y su corazón dio un vuelco. Cómo se odiaba por sentirse así, tan embelesado con ella. Sabía que Alice no era para él, que un demonio como él era demasiado poca cosa para un ángel como ella. Reteniéndola a su lado se sentía como un niño que había capturado una mariposa y la había guardado en un frasco para que no se le fuera volando. Si no la dejaba ir pronto, probablemente la asfixiaría. Pero tanto la adoraba, que temía morir de tristeza si la dejaba partir. La verdad es que había empezado a quererla demasiado pronto, y lo peor es que él no estaba, como ella, enamorado de una visión. Él amaba a la Alice real, la Alice palpable, la que él podía sentir. Aquella que él veía avanzar dando pequeños saltitos, como una bailarina, sonriéndole con ternura. Aquella cuyo dulce aroma él podía oler y reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, aunque jamás en esos tres meses se había alejado de ella más que unos cuantos metros. Aquella cuya piel lo había rozado con la suavidad de la seda, provocando miles de invisibles chispas sobre su rasgado cuerpo. Aquella que llenaba sus oídos con la voz de un pequeño pájaro indefenso, hablando melodías al viento. Jasper la había visto, la había olido, la había tocado, la había oído. Lo único que no había hecho aún era probar sus rosados labios, y se moría por hacerlo. Si no tuviera tanto miedo a que el amor de Alice hacia él se desvaneciera en poco tiempo, seguramente lo haría. Porque quería hacerlo, nada quería más que eso.

¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Si alzara bandera blanca y firmara su rendición, permitiéndole a Alice tirar abajo de un soplido los pesados ladrillos con los que había levantado los muros de su corazón? ¿Si de pronto tomara su pequeño cuerpo de mujer en sus brazos y la dejara, a su vez, abrazarlo para toda la eternidad? ¿Y si en ese abrazo interminable, de repente él se inclinara lo suficiente como para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, conquistando ese territorio jamás explorado? ¿Si le hiciera saber con un beso que él no era nada antes de conocerla, pero mucho menos sería sin ella ahora que la había conocido? ¿Qué pasaría si tan sólo lo intentara?

—Awww —un suspiro de Alice lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La muchacha estaba volviendo de una de sus visiones, y lo miraba encantada.

—¿Qué has visto, Alice? —le preguntó él, expectante.

—He visto… He visto que me vas a besar esta noche —le dijo, con la dicha escapando por sus ojos y por su amplia sonrisa.

La frase hizo que aquellos ladrillos tambaleantes alrededor del corazón de Jasper no sólo volvieran a erguirse, sino que se volvieran de hierro. El joven, sumamente nervioso, se puso de pié y se alejó unos metros, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Has visto mal, Alice. No te voy a besar.

Su rechazo entristeció a la vampira por un momento, pero ella era demasiado testaruda como para aceptar esa negativa así como así. Sus visiones a corto plazo estaban basadas en las decisiones de la gente, no en lo que ella quería que fuera. Por algo era la primera vez en tres meses que lo veía besándola, a pesar de lo mucho que había esperado que llegara ese momento. Si ahora lo había visto, era porque Jasper lo había al menos pensado, y ni él ni nadie la iba a convencer de que eso era un error de sus visiones.

—Mis visiones no fallan, Jasper. Si he visto que me vas a besar es porque has pensado en hacerlo.

—Yo no he pensado nada, no sé de lo que estás hablando.

La duendecillo revoloteó hasta su compañero como un hada y se paró delante de él, reclamando su mirada.

—No me mientas, lo has pensado, de otro modo yo no lo hubiera visto —insistió—. Quieres besarme.

—No voy a besarte —negó el sureño con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, aunque aún no se atrevía a mirar en sus pequeños ojos ámbar.

—Pero quieres, quieres besarme, Jasper.

—Basta, Alice, esta discusión se terminó.

—Quieres besarme, quieres besarme… —canturreó ella, dando saltitos a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan infantil? —le reclamó Jasper, molesto como pocas veces.

La diminuta vampira se detuvo nuevamente delante de su compañero, con las manos en las caderas y un intento de mostrarse más ofendida que él.

—¿Infantil yo? Eres tú el que está tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo, Jasper. Sabes perfectamente que mis visiones no mienten, y tampoco miento yo respecto a ellas, así que si he visto que me vas a besar es porque has estado pensando en besarme, y si lo has pensado es porque quieres hacerlo. No entiendo por qué tienes que torturarme así. Sabes lo que siento por ti, sé que lo sabes porque tienes el don de sentirlo en carne propia, y me parece muy cruel de tu parte que sabiendo de mis sentimientos me desprecies de esta manera. Si quieres besarme, ¿por qué me niegas ese regalo?

Jasper tenía tantas palabras y tantas emociones enfrascadas en su interior que no pudo contenerse un momento más.

—¿Quieres que te diga por qué? ¿De verdad quieres saber por qué no te puedo besar aunque quiera? —le dijo, sus ojos brillantes y su voz más profunda de lo habitual.

—Sí, quiero saberlo —asintió ella, aunque temía por su respuesta. Cabía la posibilidad de que Jasper no tuviera sentimientos reales hacia ella, sino que sólo quisiera jugar un rato, saciar sus necesidades de hombre y mandarla a volar. Pero, ¿podría ser que él fuera realmente esa clase de hombre, cuando tan caballeroso se había comportado con ella desde el primer momento?

Alice sintió un nerviosismo extremo brotar de su compañero y comprendió que había allí algo mucho más complicado, algo mucho más importante y que ella no llegaba a comprender. Intentando infundirle ánimos y calmar sus ansias, posó su blanca palma sobre la pálida mejilla de Jasper y acarició las cicatrices que la recorrían.

—Por favor, Jasper, dime qué te está deteniendo —le rogó en un susurro.

El rubio vampiro tomó un respiro innecesario mientras se perdía en su mirada.

—Tengo miedo, Alice —admitió en un murmullo, y su compañera ladeó la cabeza, completamente conmovida por esas palabras. Jamás pensó que oiría a Jasper decir algo así, sobre todo después de todo lo que había vivido.

—¿A qué le temes, Jazz?

El sureño tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y le contestó con más sinceridad de la que jamás pensó que podría hacer uso en una situación como esa.

—A ti, Alice. A esto que me haces sentir —le confesó—. Siento que me tienes al borde del abismo y que en cualquier momento me vas a hacer saltar al vacío, y estoy aterrado. Las cosas que tú has visto de mí no son quien yo soy en realidad. Créeme, no hay manera de que hayas visto todas las cosas que he hecho y aún así me ames. Tú no estás enamorada de mí, tú estás enamorada de lo que tus visiones del futuro te han dicho de mí, de lo que crees que yo puedo ser para ti. Por eso nos ves juntos, casados y en familia. Te has obligado a conformarte con las pocas migajas que yo puedo darte. Pero yo nunca podré ser lo suficientemente bueno para una mujer tan especial como tú, Alice. Daría hasta lo que no tengo por ser el hombre que tú mereces, pero sé que nunca lo seré, porque he causado demasiado dolor como para ser el causante de la felicidad de la mujer más adorable que yo he conocido jamás. Y tú ahora no lo ves, pero pronto lo verás. Te darás cuenta de que todo mi amor no es suficiente, porque no puedo hacerte tan feliz como otro podría. Te darás cuenta de que mereces alguien mejor que yo, y ese día te irás. Y yo me moriré, Alice, juro que me moriré el día que te vayas.

La pequeña vampira deseó tener lágrimas para poder dejar salir la emoción que emergía de su corazón con la fuerza de un volcán.

—Jasper…

—No, déjame terminar. Tú querías una respuesta y te la estoy dando —continuó él, su voz acongojada—. Tú me has hecho algo terrible, Alice, algo que no tiene arreglo. Me has hecho creer que aún hay esperanza. Me has hecho sentir cosas que yo no recuerdo haber sentido nunca por nadie. He pasado casi un siglo haciéndome a la idea de que no sirvo para nada más que para matar, de que sólo en eso soy bueno y es por eso también que jamás amaré a nadie y nadie jamás me amará a mí. Yo soy un monstruo entre los monstruos, Alice, yo no tengo arreglo, y me ha costado mucho tiempo aceptarlo. Y tú llegas de pronto con esa sonrisa y esos ojos y ese amor, y me tomas la mano, y me abrazas, y me cuentas que existe un futuro, que me casaré con el ser más precioso que yo he conocido y que juntos encontraremos una familia, y… ¿Qué hago yo ahora, Alice? ¿Cómo hago para volver al infierno después de que me has mostrado el paraíso?

La duendecillo no podía emitir sonido. Jasper no sólo le estaba abriendo su corazón con palabras, sino que la estaba bañando con todo el amor y toda la angustia que se había estado guardando todos esos meses. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que eso es lo que le pasaba, de que por eso no se animaba a sentir como ella?

—Por eso no puedo besarte. Porque sé que un día te cansarás y querrás irte. Y si yo te beso… Si yo te beso no podré dejarte ir nunca más. Daré ese salto al vacío y ya no podré volver atrás, porque no soportaría perderte y seguir viviendo como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Si te das cuenta ahora de que no valgo la pena y decides irte, tal vez yo aún esté a tiempo de olvidarme de todo lo que me has dicho y pueda seguir sobreviviendo. Pero si te quedas y te beso como tú lo quieres… como yo lo quiero… entonces sé que no tendré retorno, y el día que te vayas vas a tener que matarme, porque no querré estar un solo segundo más en este mundo si no estás conmigo.

Alice mantuvo su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Jasper, y llevó la izquierda hasta su nuca plagada de cicatrices, para acariciar con toda su dulzura los rizos dorados que allí se formaban.

—Jasper, yo no me iré a ningún lado sin ti —le susurró tiernamente—. Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes ahora que me lo has dicho, pero no tienes nada que temer, porque estás equivocado. Lo que yo he visto en mis visiones es mucho más de lo que te he contado. Yo he visto todo, Jasper, absolutamente todo lo que has hecho los últimos treinta años. Sé de los neófitos que has entrenado y matado, sé de los ataques que has planeado con María y las guerras que has peleado con su ejército. Sé de tus días con ella, de tus días con Peter y Charlotte, y de tus días solo. Sé de la depresión que te da después de cada humano del que te alimentas. Conozco tu pasado mucho mejor de lo que conozco mi propia vida —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Pero también conozco algo que tú no conoces. Conozco tu futuro, nuestro futuro. Y si estoy aquí contigo después de tres meses no es porque estoy esperando que te conviertas en el hombre con el que me casaré, sino porque te amo. Te amo así, Jasper, te amo con tu pasado, con tu presente y con tu futuro. Te amo con los miles de errores que has cometido y con las miles de cosas buenas que has hecho y que no has tenido en cuenta, porque te crees tan poca cosa que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres. Pudiste haber matado a Peter y a Charlotte por fugarse juntos, y no lo hiciste. Pudiste haber matado a María antes de irte, y no lo hiciste. Podrías matar muchos más humanos de los que matas para alimentarte, y no lo haces. Hasta podrías haberme matado a mí por aparecerme de esa manera cuando te conocí, y sin embargo me pediste disculpas por haberme hecho esperar y tomaste mi mano cuando te la ofrecí. Un monstruo no hace eso, Jasper.

—Pero…

—Shhh, es mi turno ahora, escúchame por favor —lo detuvo, su dedo índice sellando sus labios, y continuó hablando—. Un hombre que no me merece no hace eso. Tú no has visto el futuro como yo lo he visto. Tú vas a amar y a ser amado mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Vas a ser un hijo amado, un hermano amado y un marido muy, muy amado, Jasper. Y hoy, aquí y ahora, te aseguro que eres el hombre más amado del mundo, porque nadie en este momento está amando a otra persona como yo te amo a ti. Y porque te amo como te amo, y porque te amo mucho más desde que estoy contigo, es que sé que no me iré jamás de tu lado, aunque tenga que pasar siglos esperando a que me beses. El hombre que se casará conmigo es el mismo que tengo aquí adelante. La única diferencia entre el hombre que eres hoy y el hombre que serás, es que el Jasper del futuro ya ha dado ese salto al vacío. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer, y te prometo que tanto yo como el futuro del que te he hablado seremos tuyos para siempre.

Jasper inhaló sus palabras y las dejó entrar en su corazón. Cada palabra tiró abajo un ladrillo, y las barreras se derrumbaron por fin.

—¿Lo prometes? —le pidió en un susurro, animándose tímidamente a rodear su cintura con sus largos brazos. Ella se derritió en su abrazo y le sonrió.

—¿Ves los dibujos que colgamos en el árbol? —preguntó ella, señalando la decoración que habían hecho un rato antes, y él asintió—. Todos los he hecho en los últimos tres meses. Son visiones que he tenido después de encontrarte. ¿Crees que alguna de esas visiones hubiera venido a mí si no hubiera hecho ya esa promesa? Si quieres puedo volver a prometértelo hoy, pero es una promesa que he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi. Si me aceptas, soy tuya, Jasper. Total y completamente tuya, para toda la eternidad.

El joven vampiro la estrechó entonces contra su pecho, besando su negro cabello, y pudo finalmente sonreír.

—Alice… —la llamó con suavidad, y se inclinó hasta tocar su frente con la de él— _¿Quieres ser mi regalo de Navidad?_

Ella rió complacida y asintió, sus pequeñas manos jugando nuevamente con los bucles en la nuca de su amado vampiro.

—Sólo si puedo ser tu regalo todos los otros días del año también —contestó divertida, y él rió.

—Por supuesto. Todos los días de nuestra existencia.

Nuestra, dijo. Ya no pensaba por uno, sino por dos. Desde ese momento, eran dos, fundidos en uno, y lo serían para siempre.

Jasper inhaló su dulce esencia y se inclinó un poco más sobre ella, que estaba tan impaciente que no podía evitar ponerse de puntitas para acercarse más a su boca. Y capturando sus labios por primera vez, dio el salto al vacío que tanto había temido, sólo para encontrarse con que no había ningún vacío, sino un colchón de nubes que Alice había dispuesto con sus fantasías para que él no saliera lastimado jamás. Los labios de la duendecillo barrieron con su amor todos los escombros que habían quedado de los pesados muros que había logrado derribar con sus palabras. Y todo, todo, Jasper se lo devolvió, dejando correr ola tras ola de amor, y confirmando sin querer la idea de Alice de que ningún otro hombre la merecería jamás tanto como él, si es que no era él aún más de lo que ella merecía.

Besarse por horas y horas fue todo lo que hicieron esa Navidad, su primera Navidad juntos, que les resultó inolvidable. La mañana los encontró aún recorriéndose los labios, ahora bajo el árbol que habían decorado, como si no les alcanzara un siglo para decirse con besos y caricias todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a explicar.

Sólo se separaron un momento en que Alice tuvo una nueva visión. El sureño le preguntó qué había visto, pero ella salió del paso diciéndole que no tenía importancia, y continuó bailando con sus labios. En realidad, sí tenía importancia, y mucha, pero Alice ya había visto los resultados nefastos que tenía anunciarle a Jasper por anticipado lo que estaba pensando hacer. Ya lo había inhibido la noche anterior al echarle en cara que él estaba considerando besarla. No iba a cometer el mismo error y contarle que acababa de ver cómo él le iba a hacer el amor por primera vez dentro de unos pocos días.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lo resaltado en <strong>_itálica_ **son las opciones utilizadas (imagen, canción y frase, respectivamente)**

**¡Hola chicas! Aquí estoy nuevamente participando de otro gran contest organizado por Betzacosta, Laflacu, Ginegine y Elisita. Esta es una historia que venía pensando y que tenía muchas ganas de escribir, y en cuanto me llegó la invitación al concurso supe que tenía que convertir esta historia de amor (mi favorita de Crepúsculo, como muchas sabrán) en un cuento de Navidad. Después de todo, la Navidad es una época de esperanza, de encuentros y de amor, y todo eso es lo que traté (nótese, "traté", no sé si lo logré, jaja) expresar en este fic.**

**Les agradezco nuevamente a todas las que han votado por mí en el contest anterior, como dije no me esperaba para nada todos esos votos (todavía hoy no entiendo de dónde salieron, jaja, pero fue una alegría) y si les gusta este fic y quieren votar por él o por otros podrán hacerlo entre el 22/12 y el 5/1.**

**Pero ante todo quisiera que se animaran a participar. Se los digo sobre todo a mis lectoras de Alice y Jazz que también escriben cosas hermosas (no me lo nieguen porque las he leído, las escritoras de Jalice le ponemos pasión, jaja). ¿No sería lindo tener más historias de esta pareja tan especial en este contest navideño? Yo por mi parte, podría quedar última que voy a estar feliz, porque es algo que realmente tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Y me encantaría poder leer más de Alice y Jazz en Navidad, cosa que solamente voy a poder hacer si ustedes escriben también, así que anímense y participen :)**

**Gracias desde ya por leer! Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Lulu**

**EDIT: Muchas gracias a todas las que votaron este fic para el concurso, y a las organizadoras por darle la mención honorífica. De verdad gracias a todos :)**


End file.
